1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic component, an oscillator, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
In the related art, in order to obtain a stable frequency in the field of communication apparatuses, an electronic component including an oscillation circuit that outputs a signal at a desired frequency using a resonator element formed from a piezoelectric body such as quartz crystal is used. In order to reduce a frequency variation that occurs when the electronic component is mounted on a mounting board due to the influence of a wiring pattern of the mounting board and a component or circuit disposed in the vicinity of the electronic component, an electronic component has been proposed in which a conductor layer is provided in a substrate of the electronic component. For example, as described in JP-A-2001-177346, a piezoelectric oscillator is disclosed in which a shielding conductive film is formed between amounting surface and a resonant circuit portion that determines the oscillation frequency of an oscillation circuit.
However, according to the electronic component (piezoelectric oscillator) having the configuration described in JP-A-2001-177346, a frequency variation that occurs when the electronic component is mounted on the mounting board is reduced, but the value of the electrostatic capacitance formed between a wiring pattern provided on the mounting surface of the substrate of the electronic component and the conductor layer provided in the substrate is increased. This increase in electrostatic capacitance value causes an insufficient negative resistance of the oscillation circuit, which may result in unstable oscillation characteristics of the oscillation circuit.